dinosaurkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Monsters King episode 8: Surf's up, Tylosaurus!
Bold text is Insectosaurusese translated to English. Off the coast of Florida, a fishing boat is moving through the waters. It hits a Card Capsule. Several cards come out and activate into a Tylosaurus, which swims off, although not before being spotted by the fisherman. “It’s a sea serpent!” Meanwhile, at Area Fifty-Something, Team Monster were watching Sea Monsters: A Prehistoric Adventure. After it went off, the Dino Holders go off. “Where is it?” “Off the coast of Florida. No, you cannot go to the Everglades and scare the gators, Link.” “Dang it.” They then transported. After arriving, they saw some men in a huddle. “What’s going on?” “These three fellows saw a sea serpent out in the water.” The team looked at each other and nodded. They then asked for a boat. They got the same fishing boat the three fisherman had used. At the spot of the encounter, they saw a diver. And they saw the so-called sea serpent making a beeline for him. “It’s a Tylosaurus! Link!” “On it! Monster Slash! Wash them away, Mortoniceras!” Morto’s summoning sequence plays. Just as the Tylosaur opens its mouth to swallow the diver, Morto jumped in front of it and screeched fiercely. The Tylosaurus knocked Morto away. “Tragedy of the Sphere!” The Tylosaurus used its own Tragedy of the Sphere Move Card. They repeated it. “Aqua Javelin!” The Tylosaurus used its own Aqua Javelin Move Card. “Does it have every Move Card I have?” Then, the last thing they expected happened. The Tylosaurus usedOcean Panic (Monsters King)Ocean Panic. The five Ophthalmosaurus rammed Morto. “What? Are those the same five Ophthalmosaurus that Morto used as a wild?” “I think so. They look familiar.” “Neptune Stream!” This time, there was no counter. The Move hit the Tylosaurus dead on. “Yes! Shockwave!” The Tylosaurus used its own Shockwave Move Card. Link growled. They clashed Aqua Javelins again. Then the Tylosaurus rammed Morto. They clashed Aqua Javelins again. The Ophthalmosaurus rammed Morto. “Neptune Stream!” The five Ophthalmosaurus rammed Morto again. Link’s holder began to beep, but before he could say “Not good!” the Tylosaurus rammed Morto, and he went flying onto the boat, turning back into a card, defeated. “Monster Slash! Wash them away, Latimeria!” Lati’s summoning sequence plays. The Tylosaurus rams Lati, then bites his back and throws him. They clashed Tragedy of the Spheres twice. Then they clashed Aqua Javelins. The Tylosaurus rammed Lati, then the Ophthalmosaurus rammed him. The Tylosaurus hit Lati with Shockwave. They clashed Aqua Javelin vs Aqua Vortex. Then they clashed Aqua Javelins. The Tylosaurus rammed Lati, then the Ophthalmosaurus rammed him twice. The Tylosaurus used Shockwave. They clashed Aqua Javelins twice. Then the Tylosaurus hit Lati with Shockwave. They clashed Aqua Javelins, then Lati was hit with Shockwave. They clashed Aqua Javelins. Tylosaurus hit Lati with Shockwave. They clashed Tragedy of the Spheres. The Ophthalmosaurus rammed Lati. Tylosaurus hit Lati with Shockwave. They clashed Aqua Javelins. Tylosaurus hit Lati with Shockwave. They clashed Tragedy of the Spheres. The Ophthalmosaurus rammed Lati. Link’s holder began to beep, but before he could do anything, the Tylosaurus rammed Lati, and he landed on the boat, turning back into a card, defeated. “I lost. Insecto!” “'Monster Slash! Twister time, Coelurosauravus!'” A summoning sequence plays, showing a little chibi Rex moving up a blue-white background. A back leg becomes an adult’s leg, then the other. Rex’s wings become an adult’s wings, and then his head sail. Energy shoots out his eyes, and then a fully adult Rex screeches. The Tylosaurus hits Rex with Tragedy of the Sphere twice. It then fires an Aqua Javelin. “'Air-Raid Storm!'” Rex’s attack overpowered the Tylosaurus’ and knocked it back. The Ophthalmosaurus rammed Rex. The Tylosaurus fires a Shockwave. “'Sonic Blast!'” The two attacks clashed. There was another Air-Raid Storm vs Aqua Javelin clash, with Air-Raid Storm winning. They repeated it. The Ophthalmosaurus rammed Rex twice. They clashed Sonic Blast vs Shockwave. They clashed Air-Raid Storm vs Aqua Javelin twice, with Air-Raid Storm winning both times. They clashed Sonic Blast vs Shockwave. They clashed Air-Raid Storm vs Aqua Javelin, with Air-Raid Storm winning. They clashed Sonic Blast vs Shockwave. They clashed Air-Raid Storm vs Aqua Javelin, with Air-Raid Storm winning. They clashed Sonic Blast vs Shockwave. Tylosaurus hit Rex with Tragedy of the Sphere. The Ophthalmosaurus rammed Rex. They clashed Sonic Blast vs Shockwave. They clashed Air-Raid Storm vs Aqua Javelin, with the same results. They clashed Sonic Blast vs Shockwave. Tylosaurus hit Rex with Tragedy of the Sphere. The Ophthalmosaurus then rammed Rex. Insecto’s Dino Holder began to beep. They clashed Air-Raid Storm vs Aqua Javelin, with unchanging results. "Cyclone!” As Rex’s attack approached the Tylosaurus, it swung its tail, connecting with Rex and sending him flying. He landed in the boat, defeated. “'Monster Slash! Twister time, Dampcola!'” A summoning sequence played that was similar to Rex’s, except that it was two back legs, then two more, then Spider’s back, then his head, then his six eyes, then a fully adult Spider screeches. “'Mayfly!'” It’s a direct hit. The Tylosaurus hits Spider with Tragedy of the Sphere twice. They clash Air-Raid Storm vs Aqua Javelin, with no difference. The Ophthalmosaurus ram Spider. The Tylosaurus then hit him with Shockwave. They clash Air-Raid Storm vs Aqua Javelin, with no change. Spider hits with Mayfly. They clash Air-Raid Storm vs Aqua Javelin, with nothing changed. The Ophthalmosaurus rammed Spider twice. Spider hits with Mayfly. He was then hit with Shockwave. They clashed Air-Raid Storm vs Aqua Javelin twice, with nothing different. Spider was hit with Shockwave. They clashed Air-Raid Storm vs Aqua Javelin, with everything the same. Spider was hit with Shockwave. They clashed Air-Raid Storm vs Aqua Javelin. Spider was hit with Shockwave, then Tragedy of the Sphere, then the Ophthalmosaurus, then Shockwave again. They clashed Air-Raid Storm vs Aqua Javelin. Spider was hit with Shockwave, then Tragedy of the Sphere, then the Ophthalmosaurus. They clashed Air-Raid Storm vs Aqua Javelin. Spider then hit with Cyclone. He was then hit by the Ophthalmosaurus, then Shockwave. They clashed Air-Raid Storm vs Aqua Javelin. Spider was hit with Shockwave twice. Then the Ophthalmosaurus tried to attack. “'Dino Illusion!'” When the Ophthalmosaurus attacked the illusion, Spider came out of nowhere and attacked them. They turned back into the Ocean Panic Super Move Card. Team Monster tried to pilot the boat to retrieve the card, but were stopped by another Air-Raid Storm vs Aqua Javelin clash, giving the card time to blow away. The Tylosaurus fired a Tragedy of the Sphere, but Spider used Dino Illusion again, defeating it. They grabbed the cards and gave them to Link. The diver thanked them, and they asked him to keep an eye out for any more cards. Link named the Tylosaurus Tylo. They then took the boat back to shore, and went home, where Dr. Cockroach determined Tylo to be a 14 on the Power Scale, explaining his power. Current Team Spider-18 Scuto-17 Tylo-14 Arthro-13 Rex-7 Lati-6 Panther-3 Morto-2